These Tears Find Gold
by SilverFang1794
Summary: Harry and Ron got together the night cedric died only when harry was brought to #12 grimmauld place harry walks in on ron...with some one else after yelling and now crying harry runs into someone. le gasp its MR. Malfoy! whats he doing in grimmauld place? and why is he...?...LM/HP omg read to find out Past ron/harry ...so ron/ginny/pansy slight hermione bashing
1. Chap1 The Betrayal

A/n yeah I should really be working on my other stories butt oh well…..to bad so sad but I randomly thought about writhing this while working on an art project for class… so yeah

-m/m, m/f ,shit load of swearing, Ron bashing, oh and if you haven't guessed past rw/hp

_**These Tears Find Gold**_

It sucked he was supposed to be mine. But no I guess he never was destined to be mine. Always hers. I mean what the hell he liked her till third year then figured it would never happen, then he notices me noticing him so he turns to me when I was at my lowest the night Cedric was murdered.

What a fucking mistake that was…

So I've been picked up by the order and taken to 12 grimmauld place and sent upstairs only to walk in on this! Oh god the betrayal!

"I can't believe you what the fuck!" I yelled startling them both apart\

"You insensitive cheating Basterd! You said we fucking had something! I thought it meant something? Did it mean nothing? Where they all just Fucking cheep words?!"

I continued ranting and raving wile all he could do was look at me with this stupid look plastered on his face and her with this blank look of pure shock.

"You told me you didn't want her any more! You said you wanted me!" I yelled feeling burning tears well up in my eyes. "You know how I felt about you all these entire years y-you fucking asshole. What was I some cheep fuck to you?!"

"RONALD WEASLY I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Glaring at Ron then the lowered head of bushy brown hair I didn't even leave them time to comment before I turned on heel and left the room slamming the door behind me tears poring I fled to the stairs only to bash into something hard sending me to the floor looking up I noticed pale blonde hair

"MALFOY!"


	2. Chap2You could be treated so much better

A/N Quick note sorry its so late I rewrote this chap like 9 times from different angles… and yeah I decided I wanted/needed Lucius as a creature just haven't decided which on but I don't think I want him as a veela or were wolf got any ideas my lovely reviewers? Feel free to drop me a review.

Yeah I wont ever own Harry potter

These Tears Find Gold

Chap2

Flash Back

"Ron where are we going?" I asked quietly, as I was led by Ron who grasped my left sleeve. "You need to get cleaned up and I don't think you want to be around the others, am I right?" He asked looking back at me. I nodded "But that still doesn't tell me where we're going. I mean we're obviously not going back to the dorm so where are you taking me?"

Well Fred an' George kind of let it slip back about a week before the first task about this room on the 7th floor that comes fully equipped with just about everything you could need. Depending on what you need at the time, you just got walk past this blank stretch of wall 3 times and think about what you require. And poof the room will make it for you!

Hell Harry, you even heard of it earlier this year can you guess when? The read head asked

As we walked I thought it over when the thought went off like a light bulb "Of course- Back at the Yule ball! Dumbledore said he was in desperate need for a bathroom and poof one appeared that's the room right?" "Uhhuh, bingo you got it mate." He said as he grabbed hold of my hand as I blushed bright red.

End Flashback

"Finally we had made it to the wall that concealed the room of requirement. What fallowed was what I thought was the most amazing and meaningful night of my life. He told me that he new id fancied him for the past two years…"sighing heavily I continued on with my story of my being upset. "He told me that he realized he really liked me to. and…and he convinced me that he loved me and we'd be together for always… so I slept with him." I could feel tears dripping down my face. He said he loved me and I believed him, But it was all…all a lie. I got picked up by the order a little while ago…and once we got hear Mrs. Weasley sent me upstairs to go hang out with Ron…and Hermione. But when I got in there Ron was …havin sex with her! So I yelled at them and ran out of the room and…that's how I came to run into you." I said looking up into the silver eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

We where currently seated in a bedroom on the third floor, where he had taken me after which he explained it was his room while he was staying at headquarters, to which he continued to explain he'd been secretly with the order ever since the summer before third year. To which he finally got me into telling him why I was so angry and upset.

"My what an absolutely atrocious thing that Weasel is." Mr. Malfoy said. "Haaaaa your Son calls him a weasel too you know."

"That I do Potter." He replied handing me his hanky with a silver M and dragons stitched into one corner, using it I dried my eyes a whispered thanks as I handed it back where he threw it in a pile of clothes in a corner. He raised an eyebrow when I started to laugh. "And what pray tell is so funny?" the blonde asked.

Well it's just…when I really think about it Mr. Malfoy I never would have thought that id ever be sitting hear having a conversation with you where on of us wasn't hexing the other I replied looking him in the eye before quickly looking away.

We continued to just sit there for awhile on the couch before Mr. Malfoy finally broke the silence "He's awfully stupid you know, obviously not worth your time any one would be smart enough to know how amazing you are."

I could feel the blush blossoming over my cheeks. "You're just saying that! Theirs nothing special about me at all." I said looking down sadly.

"Id really have to beg to differ Mr. Potter." he said turning my face back to his instead of the floor.

"No you don't im not worth anything….its no wonder Ronald did what he did I mean im nothing impressive to look at im just a stupid idiot! I yelled tears streaming down my face.

"Harry you are by no means stupid Ronald's just a stupid single cell brained prat that doesn't know what he's missed out on."

"Bu..but…." I stammered shaking as I brought my knees up to my chest, and wrapping my arms around them I shifted so my cheek was laying in my knees and looked up to him "But why else… would he do that?"

"Simple he's a child and is obviously not meant to be with you."

"No other bloke could ever love me like that!"

"Your right."

"I knew it…"

"You could be treated so much better!"

"Really and just by who might I ask?" I said sniffing sadly as I wiped a tears from my eyes .

"By me of course Harry." Lucius replied smiling and eyes flashing from silver to brilliant gold

I blinked "…"


	3. Chap3 Creature Blood

Yeah I wont ever own Harry potter

These Tears Find Gold

Chap3

"…"

"Whhhhhhhhhhaaaaatt?"I said dragging it out in pure disbelief.

"Im right for you Harry."

"Don't you have a wife Mr. Malfoy?!"

"Its…complicated. Just trust me."

"Tell me why its so complicated and why your soooo shure of your self then!" I replied looking him straight in his silver eyes.

"Well it goes back to when I was sixteen and I learned something about us Malfoy men from my father… he called it a curse I call it a blessing in disguise" He said twirling a strand of his white blonde hair as he continued "It turns out our family is far from pureblooded in any sense what so ever Malfoys never really seam to stick to humans…as it seams in the Malfoy blood line my ancestors have breaded with many…many of them not being human. So when I turned 17 I came into my wizerding inheritance like those before me except it seams that I was graced with a lot of creature blood in me."

"So…your not fully human?" I asked. He looked over to me nodding stiffly." But that doesn't explain to me about your disregard to Mrs. Malfoy as your wife."

"that's because my "Wife" isn't really my wife she's a bitch and I was forced into marrying the horrid cow until I could find my mate as my father told me to marry her or lose the fortune and be banished and disowned from the house of Malfoy forever. Only thing good I ever got out of the marriage was Draco.

"so what kind of creature blood do you have." I asked.

"haha well I have some Vepres in me, it's the most rare of creatures it really shows in my abilities and such actually, I have to eat mostly meat usually on the rare to bleeding side and I cant eat vary much veggies other then the odd vegetable of two here or there or I get violently ill. It gives me a major affinity for plants and the earth though. Which is why I was top of my class in herbolagy . Interesting side story a Vepres from the descendent of the one that mated with my ancestor searched me out and had me get a tattoo with this special dye and had me get a tattoo which showed that they accepted me as distant family. Apparently no other Malfoy except that first offspring was graced with one. Narcissa absolutely hates it which is a bonus"

"Wow that's so cool! So what is it of?" I asked curiously.

"Just a sec." he replied as he began tacking of his clock revealing a crisp white dress shirt of which he began pulling up the left sleeve of his shirt raveling an interact black rose and thorns tattoo. "its so pretty iv never seen a tattoo so detailed before.…Wait a sec that's your left arm but…but theirs no dar-"

"-Dark mark I know iv tried but no other ink muggle or magical stays in my skin for longer then a few hours before fading to nothing."

I nod slowly mulling it over he had no dark mark it was no wonder he never landed in Azkaban. If the ink couldn't stay he couldn't be branded, if he couldn't be branded he couldn't be marked for all to know he had been Voldemort's follower.

"So other then… Vepres what else are you?"

"Well despite all the creatures that are acutely in my blood line other then Vepres the only other creature that shows is my veela blood. Which shows in my blonde hair and my eyes that can change color, my pale skin that canceled out the Vepres as they usually have a darker skinned tone actually. Oh … and I have wings and a destined mate."

"Wow so you can like actually fly and stuff that must be so much cooler then flying a broom!"

That it is its thrilling in fact and vary freeing of course."

"So a mate huh? So you haven't found one yet?" I said looking up to him thinking on how he was still married to Narcissa Malfoy

"Actualy turns out I have." He reapplied turning his head back towards me "And He's sitting right beside me." I could feel my heart pound heavily in my chest. Even more so when he leaned forward steadily gving me chance to run if I so wished when suddenly he was a mere few centimeters from my own lips "You're my mate harry and if you would consent to beaing my mate with this kiss you'd never regret it and id love you forever my sweet intoxicating mate." he said his eyes boring into mine concealed hope shining in his eyes.

And So I leaned forward a little more "I think id really like to be your mate Lucius Malfoy" I replied leaning forward and softly pressing our lips together.

Feel free to drop me a review I greatly appreciate them.

The only site i could even find on vepres was content/angels-demons-ascended-demons-fallen-angels-half-demons

im not even compleatly following that info as im twisting it as i see fit


End file.
